DESCRIPTION: Recent advances in genetic technology will significantly change the practice of medicine in coming decades. Cancer, although not traditionally thought of as a genetic disease, has been a major focus of genetic investigation and genetics will have a major role in future studies of cancer etiology, prevention, and treatment. Major questions remain regarding the medical utility of genetic testing and its psychosocial impact. Reductions in mortality and morbidity will ultimately depend significantly on the willingness of individuals to make appropriate changes in the health behaviors on the basis of their genetic test results. Behavioral scientists have played important roles in research efforts evaluating the impact of genetic testing. Training for social scientists interested in collaborating with genetic researchers is virtually non-existent. The aim of this application is to encourage collaboration between emerging genetic researchers and behavioral scientists in the study of the individual, social, and medical impact of genetic technology. The proposed workshop aims to provide training for behavioral scientists who plan to work with genetic investigators on multi-disciplinary programs of research and to raise genetic researcher's awareness of the value of collaboration with behavioral colleagues To achieve these goals, the investigators aim to introduce selected young behavioral investigators to the language and methodology of genetic inquiry, the uses and limitations of current genetic knowledge, and projections for future utility of cancer susceptibility testing. Current knowledge of cancer genetics will be presented by experts. Psychosocial knowledge and research related to the conduct and outcomes of genetic testing programs and relevant areas of social science will be reviewed.